


Re: Union

by Moit



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pool Table Sex, Slash, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Murphy haven't had any time to themselves in a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re: Union

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zycroft/gifts).



> ASD. As soon as I saw that pool table, I knew they fucked on it. Now that MMOM is over, I can finally get back to writing what I'm good at: good 'ole fashioned SMUT. This is dedicated to Zycroft who oh so kindly uploaded All Saints Day.

Connor shoved Murphy into the room and slammed the door shut behind them, barely remembering to lock it. Murphy was on him in an instant. They had finally gotten rid of that fucking spic for five minutes and they weren’t going to waste any time.

“Christ, Connor, it’s been to fucking long,” Murphy sighed, forcing his mouth against his brother’s.

Connor made a noise of agreement, hands cupping Murphy’s cheeks to keep him in place while he ravished his mouth with tongue. Connor pushed away from the door without breaking away from the kiss. He insinuated one foot between Murphy’s, walking his brother backwards toward the pool table.

When Murphy felt his thighs hit the edge, he pulled away from the kiss to hoist himself up. Connor walked forward between the spread thighs, running his hands down the front of Murphy’s t-shirt. He bunched the material in his hands and pulled it up over Murphy’s head. His own t-shirt joined it on the floor.

Bare, chest to chest, Connor kissed Murphy again, rocking his hips gently into the v his brother’s legs created. Murphy groaned, his hands flying to unbuckle Connor’s belt. He unbuttoned and unzipped Connor’s jeans, fighting to get his hands on warm flesh. He wrapped his hand around Connor’s hard cock and gave it an experimental stroke.

Connor pushed his hands away impatiently. “No time,” he murmured against his brother’s lips.

Connor reached down to help Murphy out of his own jeans, dragging them down past his hips. Connor pulled one of Murphy’s boots off, leaving his jeans to pool around the other boot. Murphy leaned back on his elbows, swinging his free leg to rest over Connor’s shoulder. Connor grabbed Murphy’s ankle, pulling his brother’s hip up over the lip of the pool table. Murphy winced at the dag of felt against his bare back, but said nothing. Connor spit on his hand, enough to wet his cock. He spit on his hand again and pressed two fingers against Murphy’s entrance, but Murphy pushed him away.

“Jus’ fucking do’t.” His accent had already gone thick with arousal.

Connor took himself in hand again. He pressed forward, feeling Murphy’s tight heat around him. He was so fucking tight. Murphy’s breath hitched and he hissed through his teeth. Connor stopped, his cock halfway inside.

“All right?”

“Aye,” Murphy replied, eyes screwed up in either pain or pleasure.

Connor pressed in further and paused, the feeling of his jeans rubbing against his balls was distracting. Annoyed, he shoved his jeans farther down with one hand, bracing his other against Murphy’s bony hip. Murphy bucked his hips impatiently.

“Calm down, you,” Connor growled, pressing himself the rest of the way inside Murphy’s body.

They both groaned at the feeling. Murphy was right, it had been far too long. Connor pulled out and pushed back in, his hips setting a steady, easy rhythm. He settled his free hand on the knee over his shoulder, sending his strokes deeper. Murphy keened, arching off the pool table.

“There?” Connor asked, pressing in again.

“Aye,” Murphy groaned, biting his lip.

Connor kept his thrusts angled just so to keep Murphy whimpering and clawing at the felt with blunt fingernails. He could feel his own climax building in his balls and he leaned forward, driving himself even deeper, if possible. He pressed Murphy’s leg against his chest, rubbing his flat stomach against Murphy’s cock with every thrust.

Murphy came with a sharp cry and Connor felt the warm wetness on his stomach. The feeling sent him over the edge. He pumped one, two, three times into Murphy’s body with a wordless cry. He slumped forward over his brother, allowing Murphy’s leg to drop from his shoulder.

He breathed in the sweet scent of soap, sweat, and cigarettes from Murphy’s neck, pressing a kiss on the skin just behind his ear. Murphy made a noise of contentment, turning his face to nuzzle against Connor’s cheek. Connor placed soft kisses over Murphy’s cheeks and nose, enjoying the feeling of his brother beneath him after such a long absence.

Pounding on the door made them both jump in surprise.

“Open this door, you fuckers! I know you’re in there!” Romeo’s voice demanded from the other side of the door.

Connor buried his face in the curve of Murphy’s shoulder in an attempt to stifle his laugher.

“We’ll be out in a minute! We’re... planning things!” Murphy called.

“Planning my cock up yer arse,” Connor whispered, laughing harder.

Murphy smacked him on the back of the head, which resulted in Connor retaliating. Somehow, they ended up in a tangled mess, wrapped around Murphy’s dangling jeans, on the floor.

“You guys need help in there?” Romeo called.

“No!” Murphy and Connor shouted simultaneously.

They detangled themselves and stood up.

Murphy groaned, arching his back to stretch the tight muscles. “Next time, yet on the pool table,” he hissed.

“Yer not complaining, Murph,” Connor leered, smacking his brother soundly on the bare arse.

Murphy glared, pulling his jeans up. Hell yes, he enjoyed himself, but Connor didn’t need to know that.


End file.
